Godspeed/Chapter 1
Magic (魔法 Mahō) is the first chapter of Godspeed The Guild Wars by Desboy96. Summary Our story begins in X899 on Lagani Island, Bosco. Leon Solhart is living with his sister after losing his homeland to the first Great Guild Wars. It was game night, and the city was ready to welcome back their hometown hero, June Tellar. Childhood friends of June, Leon and his sister Liana routinely go to his games. Although Leon has missed June's last few games, he makes it a point to attend this one. After watching June set the new Grand Magic League record, Liana and Leon meet up with the rookie athlete during the rest of the games. June is warmly welcomed by his friends, but Leon opens up old wounds by asking about life outside Lagani Island. This leads to June revealing that Leon is a mage. June returns to the games, but Leon and Liana decide to go home instead. The siblings talk about why Leon never told Liana, and Leon explains that he didn't want her to know, because he hated Magic. In tears, Liana gives Leon a note that would've given him the opportunity to work with the Mages at relief efforts. She wished to have told Leon at the game. Leon declines and tells Liana he only wishes to be with her. That night, Leon suffers a recurring nightmare that depicts him being unable to save his homeland. When he awakens, he chases the shadow of whom he believes to be Liana into the streets of Lagani Island. The streets are covered in a thick, hot mist that takes away everyone's visibility. Leon can only hear the sounds and feel the shakes of explosions from the end of the city. Leon is found by a Knight rushing to the battlefield, and he tells Leon to evacuate immediately. Leon asks about Liana and the Knight tells Leon that Liana is fighting on the front lines. Rather than evacuate, Leon rushes to his job's warehouse where weapons are stored to send aid to the Knights. Before Leon can gather any weapons, he is attacked by a man made of fire. June comes to Leon's rescue, but ultimately perishes in an explosion. Injured from the blast, Leon witnesses the man on fire reform. But before the man reaches him, a vortex of air opens up, destroying the man on fire, and lifting Leon high into the air. While above the clouds, Leon looks down and sees a gigantic cloud of mist covering the entire island, and at its core is a red beast, with yellow marks. Leon later wakes up hundreds of miles away in the Cresco Woodsea, a territory belonging to the Terram. He was saved by a young elf named Ventus, who confirms the beast was on a rampage through islands in Southwest Bosco. Left with questions and only the conviction to find and protect his sister, Leon embarks with Ventus on a journey to conquer a dungeon. Part One, Chapter One: Magic Category:Godspeed Chapter